


In A Galaxy Far Far Away...

by HoneyxMonkey



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Heavy Angst, M/M, Sith Shenanigans, sith lord Hugo, tech savvy ex-senator Varian, the bois are a little bit evil but that's okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyxMonkey/pseuds/HoneyxMonkey
Summary: This is basically a oneshot collection for a star wars au where Varian is Padme and Hugo is Anakin but it's after the fall of the Jedi and Varian didn't die. Also Hugo didn't burn on Mustafar. RIP to you Anakin but Hugo is just built different.
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 28





	1. A Mission Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alistair_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alistair_writes/gifts).



> Dedicating this work to Alistair cause they were originally the one who came up with the au idea. My brain just went bbbbbbrrrrrrr and decided I needed to write non-sensical oneshots for it.

“Are you sure about this?” Varian heard Hugo’s voice whisper close to his ear and warm limbs wrapped tighter around him. “You don’t have to do this. You don’t have to go.”

Varian turned, cuddling closer to his husband. “You know I do.” He kissed his forehead. “This won’t be any more dangerous than commanding the bridge.” He smiled and pecked Hugo’s lips. “Do you trust me?”

“You know I do.” Hugo sighed and held him closer. “It’s  _ her  _ I don’t trust.”

Varian hummed in thought. “I know, but she doesn’t know about us. She thinks I’ve just been hiding since the fall of the Jedi.” He cuddled even closer, intertwining his limbs with his husbands. “Love, don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.”

_______________________________

“The ship will land here.” Admiral Fedrinn pointed to the map. “The rendezvous is here. We will be monitoring everything.” He looked up at his commanding officer, noting the clear anxiety on the sith lord’s face. “If the lady so much as sneezes, we’ll be there, cannons at the ready. No harm will come to him, my lord. That I can promise you.”

Hugo nodded, still feeling the pit of anxiety in his stomach. “I don’t want him to be in any more danger than he will be when he gets down there. I want you to be constantly checking for Rebel signals.”

“Yes sir.”

“So?” Varian’s voice and footsteps echoed across the bridge. “What do you think?”

Hugo turned around and his breath left him. Varian looked stunning. He wore a simple white shirt, the inner sleeves went over his thumbs like a glove, and the oversleeves flared out and hung slightly past his thighs. The neckline covered his neck, and a simple white belt cinched at his waist, silver metal clasps decorating the large belt. Grey pleated pants flared out at his ankles, semi-covering his dark brown boots. A silver circlet over his brow completed the look. 

Varian raised a brow at him in question. “Love? Something got your tongue?”

Hugo blinked. “Uh- you-you look…  _ stunning.” _

Varian smiled and walked up to him, fixing his black jacket. “Aw.” He gave him a teasing smile. “Did I get the ever-stoic Darth Storn so flustered?” He laughed and tipped his chin up. “Don’t get used to it. I’m going back to the uniform after this is over.”

Hugo moved his hand and kissed his knuckles. “What if I asked nicely?” He teased and Varian laughed. “But seriously,” he brushed Varian’s bangs back, fingers caressing across the thin metal adorning his forehead. “Come back to me. You promised.”

Varian gently took his hand and brushed his lips across his husband’s knuckles. “Always.”

_______________________________

Varian stepped off the ship, taking in the twinkly city lights of Coruscant. He smiled softly, memories flooding in as he remembered his time as a senator of the Galactic Republic and the exciting teen romance of his and Hugo’s youth. He got a bit giddy as he walked briskly down the ramp, barely paying attention to his surroundings. He did notice a few Imperial officers nodding respectfully in his direction as he made his way to the senate house.

“My lord?” A young woman asked as he neared the building. “Senator Calix is awaiting your arrival.”

Varian smiled and nodded, already knowing his way around. He quickly arrived in the room to see his old friend sitting in a chair, facing the doorway. Her face brightened when she saw him.

“Varian?” She breathed out and ran up to hug him. “Oh my god you’re alive!”

Varian laughed and hugged her back. “Nuru.” He smiled. “I’ve missed you.”

“Where have you been! I thought you were dead!” She gasped and broke away from the hug. “And Hugo? Is… is he really…?”

“Dead?” Varian bit his lip and faked tears of despair. “Yes, he is. Eugene killed him.” He cleared his throat. “He succumbed to the dark side. Eugene didn’t have a choice.”

Nuru looked down, much sadder now. “I’m so sorry.” She sighed. “But I suppose we aren’t here to catch up?” She reached into her pocket and pressed a data chip into his hand. “Here’s the information you needed. Please get this to the Rebellion as quickly as possible.”

Varian nodded and smiled. “I will, thank you.” 

He turned and started walking to the door.

“And one more thing.”

He paused, breath hitching. He could almost sense Hugo’s anxiety through their mind link.

“Tell Hugo I said hello.”

Varian froze. “You know?”

Nuru scoffed. “I’m not that gullible Varian. I’m offended you’d even think I’d buy into that crap.” She took a step towards him and he turned around. “I know  _ exactly  _ what happened to Hugo, and I know he’s listening.” In a multi-second a blaster was being pressed to his abdomen. “And I know he’s watching.” Her gaze narrowed. “And he’s going to watch me kill you and he’s going to be powerless to stop it.”

Varian stared into her eyes, eyes so full of hatred. Hatred for him. He stared back with a blankness he’d come to perfect over the years. No expression, no feeling. They can’t read you that way. “We were friends once.”

Nuru pressed the barrel of the blaster harder against his stomach. “That was  _ before  _ you betrayed everyone, all your friends and family for  _ him.” _

_ “He  _ is my  _ husband  _ and I love him more than anything in this life. I’d choose Hugo again, and again, and again, even if that means dying for him again, and again, and again.” Varian narrowed his eyes and grabbed her wrist, forcing the blaster harder against his stomach. “So pull the trigger. Kill me. But just know they have cannons trained on this building. You won’t even make it out of this room.”

Nuru glared at him and Varian glared back.

“So what’s it going to be?” Varian asked, challenging her,  _ daring  _ her to pull the trigger.

_______________________________

Hugo’s hands tightened on the commander’s chair as they listened to the conversation. He dove into his and Varian’s mindlink,  _ begging  _ him to retreat, but his stubborn husband refused to give up.

Hugo growled in frustration. “Get him out of there. Now!”

_______________________________

“Nuru I don’t want to hurt you, and I know you don’t want to hurt me.” Varian said gently. “Put the blaster away. We can work this out.”

Nuru shook her head. “No we can’t. The time for politics is over, Varian. Look around you. We’re in a war and the Empire is to blame.”

“From where I’m standing,” Varian said carefully. “The Rebellion is to blame.”

Nuru grit her teeth. “If you want to die as a puppet soldier, be my guest.”

Before she could pull the trigger, a plethora of troopers rushed into the room and seized Nuru and the blaster was removed from Varian’s stomach.

“You’re a monster!” She screamed as she was being led away. “You and Hugo  _ both!  _ You once stood for peace and freedom and now all you want is for people to bow in the streets when you walk by!”

Varian stiffened and glared at her. “If that’s what you think the Jedi stood for, then you are just as naive as I knew you to be.”

With that she was led away.

“Sir are you hurt?” One of the stormtroopers asked.

Varian shook his head. “No, no I’m fine.” He internally cringed at the thought that he’d  _ definitely  _ be getting a lecture from Hugo when he got back to the ship. “Let’s just go back.”

_______________________________

“That was the  _ single  _ most stupid thing you could have possibly done!” Hugo ranted, pacing back and forth across the deck. Varian and the rest of the officers were silent as the sith went on. “When someone is pointing a blaster at you, you do  _ not  _ dare them to pull the trigger!” He looked at his husband, a mixture of fear, relief, and anger in his eyes. “What the  _ kriff  _ is wrong with you?!”

Varian sighed, crossing his legs and leaning back in his chair. “I’d expect a ‘hey good job, Varian’. ‘Thanks for getting the information we so desperately needed, Varian’.” 

Hugo ran a hand tiredly over his face. “You’re going to be the death of me one day, I swear.” He looked at his husband. “Is that your plan? Slowly killing me with your crazy stunts and stupid stubbornness?”

Varian rolled his eyes. “Your sarcasm isn’t needed,  _ love.”  _ He sighed. “Look, I’m fine, you’re fine. Everyone’s fine!”

The officers looked between the two as the argument went on.

“No, I-” Hugo groaned. “Just don’t do that ever again. You scared me. I thought I was going to lose you.”

  
Varian looked at him for a moment before smiling softly. “I can’t make any promises but I’ll try my best.” He stood and brushed aside Hugo’s hair. “You won’t lose me, though. That I  _ can  _ promise you.”


	2. Reminisce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian and Hugo are feeling a bit nostalgic.

Varian muttered to himself as he went over the papers again, storing the information in the back of his mind for later use. He chewed on the end of his pencil as his eyes scoured the pages again, and again. Finally, he sighed and laid back on the bed, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palms tiredly. “We need to get the Lothallian court on our side.” He groaned exasperatedly. He sighed again, chewing on his lip anxiously. He had three days to make a convincing case to the court of Lothal. The Empire needed to use their airspace and resources. He knew the planet and the people would be well compensated in return, he just needed to convince them of that.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the door to the room opened and then shut again. He heard Hugo’s tired sigh and then the mattress dipped as he sat down. “Long day?” He asked, rubbing Varian’s leg in a soothing manner.

Varian groaned in response. “When did convincing governments to join our cause become so hard?”

Hugo laughed and pulled him close. “You’ll figure it out my love.”

Varian just groaned again. He grabbed Hugo’s shirt and tugged on it, asking for his husband to come closer. Hugo obliged and cuddled close.

They laid in silence for a few minutes, simply taking in eachother’s presence and warmth.

“Do you remember when we met?” Varian asked softly.

Hugo hummed and kissed his hair. “Yes. I remember not being able to take my eyes off you. I thought you were the most gorgeous creature ever to grace my presence.” He smiled and buried his face into Varian’s hair. “I still think that.”

Varian laughed. “I remember seeing a boy, not much older than me, covered in dust and grime, sporting the biggest smile ever.” He tucked his face into Hugo’s chest. “I remember that boy winning a pod-race just to prove people wrong. And I remember that boy coming back to Coruscant with us.” 

They fell silent again, breathing in the other’s scent.

“I remember growing up with you. I remember I would watch you training with Yoda, watching the way you picked up lightsaber combat so quickly. I remember meeting up behind the temple to talk. I remember the excitement of knowing what we were doing would get us in trouble.” Varian whispered. “I remember when I started falling in love with you.” He lifted his head to look into his husband’s ever-shifting green and gold-red eyes. “I remember when we kissed for the first time. I remember the way you held me close and promised that you would never let anything or anyone hurt me.”

Hugo stared into the moon blues, always so captivated by their beauty. He could get lost in Varian’s eyes. He often did.

Varian pressed their foreheads together. “I remember when you told me you loved me for the first time.” He reached a hand up to brush blond hair away from Hugo’s face. “And how you’ve never stopped saying it since.”

Hugo took his hand, running his thumb gently over it. He tenderly placed a kiss to his knuckles. “I remember when you were there for me when my mother died. How you held me close that night, protecting me from the nightmares, the way you dried my tears.” He placed a kiss to his nose. “I remember how you comfort me even now when I wake up screaming.” His eyes got a little sadder, a little more bitter. “I remember the way you held my hand through Yong’s trial, and how you cried with me when he left.”

Varian smiled sadly, remembering his husband’s old padawan. They weren’t supposed to even think about their past, let alone talk about it. But sometimes they couldn’t help it. Along with all the bad, the way the jedi treated Hugo and the lies they told, there were some good parts to it. Yong was the best part of all.

And while they would never say this aloud, sometimes they missed their old life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a bit of fluff


	3. Congratulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian has some choice words to say to his sister's husband after he discovers he was cheating on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will go more in depth as to what happened but for now all you need to know is, I was listening to Congratulations from the cut Hamilton soundtrack and I was inspired. And no, at this moment in the timeline, Eugene is not Rapunzel's husband because I am a New Dream stan and we all know he would NEVER EVER cheat on her.

“We are doing everything we can.” Kendylo’s secretary reassured, tapping away at her holo-pad. 

“Well do it faster.” Kendylo said anxiously. Then he heard the door to his office open and in stepped his wife’s younger brother, looking just as clean and ethereal as always. He smiled. “Varian.”

Varian flashed him a smile and took another step into the office. “Kendylo.” As he got closer his smile faded into a look of anger, hatred, fury. Kendylo knew he was screwed when Darth Storn stepped in quietly after him and stood to the side. “Congratulations.”

The young senator got right in his face, blue eyes seething with fury. “You have invented a new kind of stupid, a damage you can never undo kind of stupid.” He walked past him, letting out an angered, bitter laugh. “An open all the cages at the zoo kind of stupid,  _ truly  _ you didn’t think this through kind of stupid.”

“I-” Kendylo tried to speak to defend himself but Varian glared at him and his words stuck in his throat.

“Let’s review,” he circled the office like a colo claw would circle its prey. “You took a rumor, a few, maybe  _ two  _ people knew, and refuted it by sharing an affair of which  _ no one  _ has accused you.” His glare hardened and Kendylo shrank under it. “I begged you to take a break and you refused to.” He stopped for a moment, looking out the window at his homeworld, heart hardening with anger for the man behind him. “You’re so scared of what your enemies might do to you,” he turned around, getting closer again. “But you’re the only enemy you ever seem to lose to.” He pointed to the blond sith standing in the corner of the room who was still watching silently, a hint of pride in his eyes. “Do you know why my husband can do what he wants?” Varian hissed the words, voice and eyes seething with rage. “Because  _ he  _ doesn’t  _ dignify  _ schoolyard taunts with a response. So yeah, congratulations.” He started walking to the door, seemingly done yelling at the man. “You’ve redefined your legacy. Congratulations.”

Kendylo watched him getting closer to the door. Logic told him he should take the criticism with grace but his pride swelled and he refused to let this man bruise his ego. “It was for political sacrifice!”

Varian stopped, shoulders tense and the room was so quiet you could’ve heard a pin drop. “Sacrifice?” His voice was dangerously quiet. He turned on Kendylo, a cold fire in his eyes that made him shudder with fear. True his husband was a sith lord, but Varian had a way of striking fear into people without uttering a single word or raising a weapon against them. “I languished in a loveless marriage on Coruscant,” he reminded them, recalling the few years he’d been married off for political gain before that man had tried to kill him. “I lived only to read yours and my sister’s letters.” His eyes grew sadder, but still keeping the fury in them. “I look at you and think, what have we done with our lives and what did it get us?” He looked away, taking in a breath before walking closer again. “That doesn’t wipe the tears or the years away, Ken. But I’m back in the city and I’m here to stay.” He stopped in front of him again. “Do you know what I’m here to do?”

Kendylo grew a bit more hopeful that maybe Varian had just been mad about it, and was now offering him help. He reached out to put a hand on his shoulder. “Varian-”

Varian caught his wrist, squeezing it so hard that Kendylo was  _ certain  _ that it would come off.  _ “I’m not here for you.” _

He threw his arm down and started stalking angrily, forcing Kendylo to walk backwards. “I know my sister like I know my own mind, you will  _ never  _ find anyone as  _ trusting  _ or as  _ kind.”  _ His eyes were clouded with hate and anger. “And a million years ago, she said to me,  _ “This one’s mine” _ , so I stood by.” Varian took in a sharp breath, remembering how he’d warned her of this man but still backed off at her request. “Do you know why?” Something in him snapped and grabbed his brother-in-law by the collar of his shirt, dragging him down so that he was eye level with him. “I love my sister more than anything in this life, I will choose her happiness over mine  _ every  _ time!” Again his voice seethed with pure hatred and rage and Kendylo was paralyzed with fear. “Rapunzel,” he growled, shoving Kendylo to the ground and standing over him menacingly. “Is the  _ best  _ thing in our lives. So never lose sight of the fact that you have been  _ blessed  _ with the best wife!” He started walking to the door again. “Congratulations,” he paused, turning to spare a glance at the man on the floor. “For the rest of your life, every sacrifice you make is for my sister, give her the best life.” With that he walked the rest of the way to the door, accompanied by his husband.  _ “Congratulations.” _

The word hung in the air and Kendylo knew that this might as well be a death sentence. Varian was the head of the Imperial Senate, not to mention his husband who was practically the leader of the United Galaxies… and the way he’d said the charge, it wasn’t just an angered warning not to break his sister’s heart again, it was a job, a mission, an order to give Rapunzel Der Sonne the best life possible. And Kendylo knew if he ever strayed from the charge, it would be on his life. There was nowhere in the quadrant, nowhere in the galaxy he could run to. With dread he quickly realized he’d angered the wrong senator. He’d just gone on trial and the judge had given the verdict. This was his prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additionally, I do plan to write a chapter about Varian's role as a member of the Imperial Senate and the things he does to prevent war within the united planets that are under the Empire's rule and protection. He was always good at this sort of thing within this au XD


	4. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emperor Palpatine realizes his use for Varian.

Varian stalked quickly and angrily down the halls, Hugo following closely behind him. The troopers lining the halls quickly fell into step behind them as they passed like a well-oiled machine. 

_ “Love.”  _ Hugo’s voice echoed in his head gently, softly. 

Varian kept his gaze ahead, not needing or wanting anyone else to know of the silent conversation happening between him and his husband. His face held a practiced, cool, silent anger he’d perfected over the years.  _ “If you’re going to tell me I was too hard on him, don’t. We both know I was going easy.” _

_ “That’s not what I was going to say.”  _ Hugo insisted, also keeping his gaze ahead. It took a great deal of self control to not look at the man beside him as they walked.  _ “I was only wondering why you didn’t kill him on the spot. I would have.” _

Varian quickened his pace ever so slightly, heels hitting the ground sharply.  _ “Because I also knew that Rapunzel would have never forgiven me if I’d killed him.”  _ He took in a sharp breath.  _ “But I wanted to. I wanted to tear him apart with my bear hands. I wanted him to feel even a fraction of the pain he caused her because of  _ **_“political sacrifice”_ ** _.”  _ Varian couldn’t help the way his face grew into a sneer at the thought.  _ “But this is better. My sister gets financial gain from this. He owes her at least that much.” _

Hugo didn’t respond, instead sending a warmth through Varian’s mind, calming him a great deal. Hugo never used mind tricks on him, but he did what he could to soothe his anxiety and anger in moments like this.

Varian let out a sigh, tenseness disappearing some.  _ “Thank you.” _

_ “I love you.”  _ Came Hugo’s response and Varian’s heart fluttered slightly.

_______________________________

They parted ways in front of the ship.

“I have to go now, love.” Hugo said with a slightly sad smile. “The Emperor wanted to speak with me.”

Varian nodded. “I understand.” He smiled. “Though I hope you’ll come back for a family visit?” His voice was teasing and Hugo let himself laugh. Varian kissed him. “Don’t worry about me. I’m going to be staying with Rapunzel for however long she needs me. But I’ll see you soon.”

Hugo nodded, pulling him closer. “I’ll be back in a few days.” Varian wrapped his arms around his neck, both ignoring the troops who were boarding the ship. “Until then, Freckles.” Though he teased, Varian sensed his anxiety about leaving him after what happened with Nuru.

“Until then.” Varian said in agreement, kissing him again, smiling into it as Hugo held him close. It ended far too soon for his liking, but they both had places to be. “I love you.”

Hugo smiled. “I know.”

_______________________________

“Darth Storn.” The Emperor addressed his apprentice who bowed upon entry. “Your trip. Was it productive?”

Hugo nodded, restraining himself from fiddling with his ring. He couldn’t show any signs of nervousness in front of his master. “Yes Emperor,” he calmed his nerves and stood a little straighter. “Senator Amidala stayed on Naboo to deal with Kendylo’s treachery, and help his sister.” 

The Emperor didn’t move, didn’t make any expression. Passive as always.

“You care too much for his personal affairs.” He said coldly.

Hugo blinked, mildly confused. “My lord?”

“Your thoughts betray you.” He spoke just as coldy, just as uncaring. “You worry for him, for his sister, his family.”

Hugo clenched his jaw. “My lord, I care because he’s my husband.”

The Emperor seemed to stare right into his soul. “Yes, and you would risk much of what we’ve spent years building to appease him.”

Hugo sucked in a quiet but sharp breath. “My master, you once encouraged me to pursue Varian, to give into my feelings for him, and now that I’ve done that you’re telling me I care too much?” Hugo knew his mouth would get him in trouble but he didn’t much care at the moment. “And “appeasing Varian” is never what I’ve done. We both know he cares just as much for the Empire and its goals as we do, and we both know everything he does politically is in the best interest of everything we’ve built.”

The Emperor rose from his seat and began slowly pacing the room. “And what of his personal interests? The ones that involve you?”

Hugo refrained himself from turning his head as the sith circled him. “His personal interests shouldn’t concern you. We love eachother and that should be the end of it.”

“Love.” The Emperor all but spat as if the word were poisonous. “Love is a dangerous thing.”

Hugo tried to quell his rising anger. “Once the Jedi forbid me to have attachments. No matter what you say, Varian is staying by my side.”

The Emperor stopped in front of him. “I suppose there will be no changing your mind?”

“For eight years Varian and I have been nothing but loyal to the Empire. Varian has the sharpest tactical mind I’ve ever seen. He’s smart, he’s resourceful.” Hugo looked at his master. “The Empire needs him.”

Palpatine grunted, nodding slowly. “Any bad qualities? You only listed good ones.”

Hugo sighed. “He’s incredibly stubborn. When he sets his mind on something he won’t stop until it’s accomplished.” He pushed down his annoyance at the memory. “Last week he risked his life in an encounter with a rebel to gain information for the Empire. He’s willing to die for the cause.”

“But you would rather he wouldn’t.”

Hugo nodded. “I would rather he wouldn’t.”

Palpatine nodded and walked back to his throne. “Very well, then. Once all is secure on the bridge, you are free to join him on Naboo.”

Hugo bowed. “Thank you Master.”

Palpatine sat back against his throne, pondering this new information. It had always been clear to him that Hugo was passionate about his relationship with Varian, but he had not known of Varian’s severe loyalty to the Empire until this moment. He recalled a conversation he’d had with the young man when he was the ruler of Naboo.

_______________________________

_ Amidala had been staring out the window, watching the speeders race by.  _

_ “Your Majesty, the best course of action now is-” _

_ “Who else has been nominated?” He suddenly asked, never taking his eyes off Coruscant. _

_ Palpatine faltered. “Viel Foldila of Alderaan and Hu Pre of Kaminoa.” He watched the young king curiously. “Both are vying for the Federation.” _

_ Amidala took in a sharp breath. “I’m going back to Naboo. My people need me.” _

_ Palpatine, again, faltered. This young king never did what he expected. “Your Majesty, the viceroy will have you sign the treaty!” _

_ “I will sign no treaty.” Amidala said, turning away from the window. “The Republic has disappointed me. I only hope you can return sanity to the senate.” _

_ As he was walking away, Palpatine marveled at the strength someone so young held in such an esteemed role of leadership. _

_ “Stay safe.” He offered and got a thankful nod in return. His marvel did not last for long, as soon as the young ruler was out the door his thoughts turned to the recently freed Hugo who was awaiting the counsel’s decision for Jedi training. The boy was young, fourteen, only a year older than King Amidala, and already he showed promise in the Force. Palpatine grinned as he thought of the perfect way to mold a young mind to do his bidding. _

_ Little did he know that the young king would be a powerful player in his arsenal of tricks in the next few years. _

_______________________________

As Palpatine recalled the memory, he was reminded of the strength and discipline Varian Amidala possessed. The young man was born for leadership, he excelled in politics, and what his apprentice had said was true, he had one of the sharpest minds they’d ever seen. The sith was reminded of the many times Varian had helped the Empire, whether it be designing new weapons, or persuading government factions and other planets to join their cause. And for a moment he chided himself on his temporary foolishness. Hugo Skywalker may be powerful in the Force but Varian Amidala possessed a quality he didn’t often see. His ability to quiet a room simply by walking in was a feat of its own. While many siths could accomplish the same thing, they only accomplished it because of their positions and the fear they held over everyone. No, Varian Amidala could do so because he was respected, even by those who held a higher rank than he did. And Palpatine had heard the testimonies of those who’d been in the same room as him during senate meetings. While he appeared sweet, gentle, passive even, that alluring and unassuming stature hid the powerful and respected stance of a born leader. One who took charge immediately, one who would risk everything to protect the things he’d fought for. And under that sweet guise of a passive senator, there lay a battle hardened war general.

And it was then that he realized the quality Varian possessed. Passion. He was passionate about everything he did. He put his heart and soul into every treaty, weapon, …  _ relationship  _ he committed to.

“Seems I have use for you yet, Amidala.” Palpatine smiled. He decided he would revise his plan to get rid of the man. Aside for his obvious usefulness in court and the battlefield, at the moment he was the only thing keeping his apprentice from betraying him. “Seems I have use for you yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ye so basically ol palps was gonna have var die in an accident, hoping that would gear hugo more towards the darkside but then he thought, "hey this dude is actually pretty useful" varian basically amounts to his queen in a game of chess. and palps doesnt want to give up his greatest asset


	5. Case Sensitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo arrives on Naboo to find out not everything is so perfect.

Hugo stepped off the ship and started walking down the path to the hidden safe haven he’d gone to all those years ago. That was where Rapunzel and his husband were.

It had been three planetary cycles since he’d seen his love and he was anxious to get back to him. Emperor Palpatine’s words had been stewing in his brain recently. Why the sudden interest in his husband?

Hugo sighed, brushing away his worries in preparation to welcome Varian into his arms. He opened the door to the old mansion and walked in, being greeted by one of the officers posted at the door.

“Lord Storn.” The stormtrooper nodded respectfully. “Do you wish me to alert Lord Amidala that you’re here?”

Hugo waved his hand dismissively. “No.”

The trooper faltered. “... sir?”

Hugo internally rolled his eyes. “I have my reasons.”

The trooper nodded. “Yes sir.”

_______________________________

Varian smiled at his sister as she played with her daughter by the lake. He sat in one of the soft, low chairs overlooking the lake, the stone floor of the old mansion had been scrubbed clean and the doors to the small dock were wide open, letting in the cool air. He had discarded his shoes hours ago when he and Rapunzel had taken Idlena down to the grassy fields earlier that day. He bounced his leg up and down idly, waiting for word from Hugo. 

“Nice view.” 

Varian all but jumped out of his seat when he heard his love’s voice. “Hugo!” He sped towards him, colliding with the man in a hug.

Hugo laughed, hugging him tight, lifting him slightly in his excitement. “Varian.” He set him down only to have his husband slam their lips together. He smiled into it, holding him close. He got the sense that Varian wanted to deepen it but he restrained himself… for now. “Missed me, I take it?”

Varian laughed. “I always do.”

Hugo smiled and kissed his forehead. “How have things been here?”

Varian moved his arms from Hugo’s neck to his waist, rubbing his sides gently. “Uneventful… but productive. Lena and Punzel are okay, well, as okay as they can be after that.” For a brief moment his smile faded into a look of anger before his expression softened again. “And I’ve been dealing with Kendylo’s trade corporation.” He rolled his eyes. “The man is a pain in my neck.”

Hugo allowed himself a laugh. “So all good news?”

Varian faltered for a moment and looked away. He subconsciously gripped the sides of Hugo’s jacket as he sighed heavily.

“Love?” Hugo turned Varian’s face towards him gently. “What’s wrong?”

Varian bit his lip as he searched for the right words. “Rapunzel wants a divorce.”

Hugo blinked. Out of all the bad things Varian could’ve been upset about, that wasn’t what he’d been expecting. “Okay, why is that a problem?”

“Because…” Varian glanced at Rapunzel and Idlena who had yet to notice them. He sighed again and pushed Hugo into another room, a more private room. “Because Kendylo wants parental rights to Idlena.”

Hugo knew he should know what that meant but his brain blanked. “What?”

Varian rolled his eyes. “He wants custody of her.” He clenched his fist. “And he has a solid case.”

Hugo put his hands on Varian’s shoulders. “Don’t you have evidence to prove he’s not the best choice for her?”

Varian shrugged. “I mean, yes, but he could easily refute those. I’ve seen his files for the case.” He sighed. “And… there’s  _ definitely  _ something I could use in court to let Rapunzel keep her but… Rapunzel doesn’t want me to.”

Hugo’s eyes narrowed in confusion. “Why? What is it?”

Varian sighed. “Idlena isn’t Kendylo’s daughter.”


	6. Trifle Things

“What… what do you mean she isn’t his daughter?”

Varian ran his hands through his hair anxiously. “Didn’t you find it a little strange that they had a kid almost immediately after they were married?”

“I mean, yeah kind of but I didn’t think it was my place to comment on it.”

Varian nodded. “Well, Rapunzel had a lover, who she got pregnant with a few months before she was married to Kendylo.”

Hugo thought for a moment. “Does he know? Kendylo, I mean, does he know Lena isn’t his?”

“Yes, unfortunately. That’s why he’s doing this.” He growled in frustration. “I want to wring his scrawny neck.”

Hugo cupped Varian’s cheek. “My love, calm down. We’ll figure this out.” He pulled Varian close, burying his face into the soft hair. “Do you know who Idlena’s real father is?”

Varian shook his head. “Mm-m. Rapunzel told me he’s dead.”

Hugo suddenly got chills running down his spine. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling. “Do you believe her?”

Varian sighed. “No.” He squeezed Hugo a little tighter. “But I don’t want to pressure her.”

Hugo nodded. “Okay, okay. That’s fine.” He sighed, kissing the top of Varian’s head. “It’s going to be okay.

_______________________________

Varian smiled at his niece as she toddled around the room, handing various drawings to the troopers stationed around the grounds. Idlena had such a pure soul. Varian adored that she wasn’t afraid of them.

“Uncle Vari.” She piped up, climbing into his lap. “Are you going to let Daddy take me away?”

Varian froze and the room grew completely silent. “N-no.” He brushed her dark brown curls out of her face. “Of course I won’t. You and your mommy are always going to be together.”

Idlena sniffled and cuddled against him. Varian held his niece tight and glanced over to Rapunzel who was looking on with a pained expression.

_______________________________

Elsewhere, Palpatine was amused at his apprentice’s emotional turmoil. The worry for his own niece, the  _ empathy  _ and need to guard his husband’s emotions. Emotions were such trifle things.


End file.
